Malia And Theo- The After Life
by Daniluvxx
Summary: It has been six months since Theo was dragged down by his sister into Hell, and now he's back. And he's come back with another motive. Malia. He regretted using her the first and second time and now he's begging for another chance. With Theo back and ready to change, will Malia let him in once again? Or will she close her heart to the guy who betrayed her multiple times? Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Theo glanced down at the ground as Kira slammed her sword into it, causing the cracks to resurface and swallow up Theo. His eyes were downcast at his sister whose complexion was pale, menacing and vengeful. He had never wanted to kill his sister if this had been the result of what the dread doctors had wanted. But they had tricked him, making him believe that his sister wanted him to have her heart. That was how lost he was and how far the dread doctors had sunk their beliefs into his head. He wanted power, a fierce pack, and to be a true alpha like that of Scott McCall.

His plans had failed though. Betraying Scott and almost killing him had done him nothing. Listening to Deucalion, had backfired also. And trying to have a pack failed. He had killed Tracy and Josh while Corey and Hayden had run to join Scott and his pack.

Theo's eyes turned frightful at the turn of events as his sister grasped his ankle pulling him down into the ground to join her. His eyes went to Scott's pack pleading for one of them to save him, and dare he thought, he glanced up again and met the eyes of Malia. The girl he had played but actually liked amongst the pack. She had a fiery personality, one that made people become fearful of her. And that's what he liked. But he thought it was useless to plead help from her. How many times had he betrayed her? Twice? And here he was asking for her to save him from his sister.

He probably deserved what he was getting right now because he had played with everyone else and made them believe in his words. But then suddenly his mind drifted back to what Deucalion had said, " _You know, Theo, your willingness to stab anyone and everyone in the back mightl turn out to be your downfall,"_

And here he was, at that compromising position.

"No, no, no!" He yelled out frantically. His hands searched for a hard surface so that he could stay in place, but it was of no use as he fell down into the depths of hell.

6 months later

Malia headed down to the library to start studying for her upcoming Precalculus test. She had no Stiles to help her because he had been stuck with the rest of the pack and Lydia. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of her. There wasn't anything she despised about Lydia except for the fact that she didn't have to do anything to have Stiles's attention. Meanwhile, she always had to snap him to reality whenever they were together, and even then, he didn't pay no mind to her talking.

They went on like that for days which turned to months, and finally Malia had had enough of his absences, and decided to call it quits. It wasn't anything he did or she did, it just seemed like they had fallen out of love. Stiles tried to reason out and say that he was trying harder to pay more attention to her, but Malia and known that wouldn't have worked so long as they tried.

Suddenly, Scott and Stiles came to her table while her eyes were deep in her Precal book.

"Malia, we have some news," Scott said his worried eyes undeniable.

"Yeah, we just saw Theo around the school, and all along we thought we were seeing ghosts. But if I'm not mistaken, didn't we just watch his sister drag him down into the ground and swallow him whole?" Stiles's hands waved frantically around.

It was news to her. Theo was back. Her heart quickened at the thought. She was going to see him again, he was going to go after her as if she were the weakest link, and use her like he did the others. Malia wasn't looking forward to any of that, instead she tried to slow herself down.

"I get that your afraid Malia," Scott whispered, "Your heart is beating so fast, I can hear it. But as long as you stay strong, I don't think he'll try and mess with any of us."

"And what if he does? What if he tries one of his acts again and—"

"If he's stupid enough to try that again," Scott's eyes flashed red, "I don't mind one of us beating the shit out of him,"

Malia walked into her Physics class to see the only available seat next to Theo _. You can do this, just breathe._ She tried not to exhibit fear, because as a werecoyote, Theo is able to sense all of that. With a newfound confidence, she had her head held high and sat next to him without giving a polite hello. The teacher had started the lesson and she did what she usually did and dozed off.

Theo turned towards her.

"I know you're trying to ignore me," His smirk ever prominent. "And I know you and the others don't trust me. That's fine."

He was clearly trying to get a reaction from her, but none came. Theo tried a different tactic.

"You wanna know how I got back here?"

"Honestly, I don't really care. You manipulate people like it's a game, and you almost got me killed. Being around isn't healthy,"

His hand went towards her desk, his scent became stronger and he leaned in. Malia's heart was beating erratically, at how close they were.

"Think what you want. But I can tell you honestly, that I've changed, and I came back for many reasons. The Dread Doctors played me like a pawn and even called me a failure, but they're not here anymore and I'm willing to gain back everyone's trust, starting with you," His eyes flashed amber as he stared up at her. She couldn't deny the connection between them. And yet at the same time she didn't know what made her drawn to him.

"If you have other questions or want to see me, meet me at the lacrosse game happening tonight. I'll tell you everything,"

The bell suddenly rang and Theo along with the rest of the students filed out of the classroom. He turned back around to give her a smirk that made Malia giddy. His scent was still on her nose as he walked out, making her feel very confused but overly excited as well.

 **HI Guys! I'm pretty new to Teen Wolf Fanfiction as I've done two degrassi fanfics but I hope I did these two justice, sorta. Let me know if you want me to continue! I love Maleo so much and I'd love to start writing about them as Season 6 goes on! I hope they end up together tooo!**

 **Thanks for the support! Please comment if you liked it!**

 **Thanks!**

 **XxDani**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the response I've gotten so far** **J** **I'm glad that at least two people like it! Here's chapter 2 for all those who are waiting. Hope you like it!**

Instead of playing it cool, Malia seemed ecstatic. She went through her clothes and picked out leggings with a grey tank top and plaid shirt. Her pixie cut styled into loose waves. It took quite a while for her to calm down as she was only coming to the game to support Scott and Stiles. She was absolutely not going for Theo. Why would she? He was still as cryptic as she remembered six months ago. And his defined features were still ever prominent. No longer was she the weakest of the pack, rather one of the strongest.

Driving towards Beacon Hills High, her mind was in overdrive. If I see Theo, I'll just sit as far away as possible from him, she coached herself silently. He's not going to get to me. Her hands suddenly went tight on the wheel as her mind drifted back to the moment when Malia was driving his truck. She wasn't an expert back then, but she also wasn't too bad either. Theo was trying to release the bad side of her, make her live life on the edge. Malia remembered how he had grasped her hand gently from the 9-3 clock position and drifted her hand lower. Her heart beat faster as all the memories came back. She remembered how warm his hand was and how it felt like electricity as their hands touched.

Suddenly, her mind went back to the present and realized that a horn honked loudly because she ran a red light.

"Damn it," She muttered.

Once she arrived at the school, she picked a seat next to Lydia whose eyes lit up at seeing her.

"Hey, you mad it," She smiled patting the empty spot beside her. Malia grinned and joined her. The announcer started announcing the game and then it began.

"So," Lydia started her eyes turned towards Malia's, "you've heard the news, right?"

Malia shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. Scott and Stiles gave me a heads up at lunch today,"

"He was in AP Biology with Scott and me, and it felt…" Lydia's face distorted into disgust, "It felt like I was reliving first semester of senior year. We were discovering the Dread Doctors, saving Tracy, breaking into Eichen House, finding out Theo killed his sister…" Malia put her hand up to stop her rambling.

She didn't want to hear anything related to Theo, as memories would resurface back into her mind and she would remember everything he did to her. Whether it was naturally genuine, she didn't know. But one thing was for sure, she didn't want to face him or listen to a billion more of his lies.

"You okay?" Lydia asked.

"Fine, I just—" She crossed her arms, "I don't wanna hear anything about Theo,"

"Wait, did he talk to you?"

"A little. But I kept firm and didn't allow him to say much of anything. He's still the same, and—"

She caught a scent. Her eyes looked around frantically wondering where _he_ was. He knew that she would be here. But Malia didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Malia?" Lydia shook her arm. "What's going on? Who are you looking for?"

"His scent. I know he's here and he's looking for me. Listen," Malia glanced up at her friend's face, "I know this will sound really stupid, but get on my lap,"

"What?"

"Get on my lap, I don't want him to see me,"

"Whose he?"

"Nevermind that, just please?" Malia grabbed Lydia's hand and she consented to being on her lap. There was an empty row in front of her so she could slip under the bleachers and blend in with them. She slid down lower, bringing Lydia along with her, but Theo's scent was getting stronger. He was close.

"This isn't really comfortable," Lydia complained.

"That makes two of us," She retorted back.

"And you thought you could hide from me," A taunting familiar voice said.

"Malia this isn't—" But Malia wasn't listening anymore. Her plan had failed and now she was going to suck it up and face him no matter how many times she said she wouldn't.

Pushing Lydia off her gently, she stood up and came face to face with Theo. His casual smirk ever present and his cocky nature still intact.

"I always like a challenge. But it seems like this one was too easy. I could smell your fear from across the field."

"Theo," Lydia said standing next to Malia. "we don't trust you. And there's no way that I'm going to forgive—"

"Lydia, I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Malia. So I would really appreciate it if you didn't try and interrupt our conversation," He smiled at her to make sure she had gotten the message.

Without saying a word, Malia and Theo got away from the bleachers and walked around the parking lot. Their minds were straying away from each other, but Theo was more persistent in wanting to talk to her than she was. All she wanted to do was sit at home in her pajamas.

"How have you been?" He started scratching the back of his head gently. Theo wasn't that great at starting conversations. But this time, he wanted to prove to Malia that he was a changed guy.

"I've been better," Her eyes didn't meet his as she stared at the lights flickering on and off.

"How's your driving been? Have you killed more traffic cones or even any more sophomores?" He smiled at her as he said the question. He was remembering everything he did with her.

"No, I've gotten better with Kira and Lydia helping me,"

"That's good," They were stuck in silence. They walked around half the cars and circled back. Malia couldn't resist being silent anymore and stopped in her tracks. Her gaze went from the ground to his face.

"Why don't you tell me the real reason why you're here." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Theo didn't want to get to the point quickly. He wanted to know how she was doing, what she had been doing since he'd been away. It didn't seem so bad to try and get to know the person you probably started liking when you were using them. He didn't even know where the feelings came from. When he had offered to help her track down the Desert Wolf, he wasn't trying to do it with any ulterior motive. He just wanted to help her.

Maybe it was the werecoyote connection, but Theo probably just genuinely cared about her. And if the Dread Doctors weren't part of the picture, maybe he could've gotten the girl that he wanted.

He stopped right next to her glancing at her impassive face. She really hasn't changed, he thought. She's still beautiful.

"Theo, tell me," She spoke forcefully this time.

"I came back for the pack but to make things better. I came back to help you all and apologize. But right now I don't give a fuck about any of that anymore."

His eyes were downcast to the floor as if trying to rephrase his words.

"Most importantly, I came back for you. Because believe it or not, I actually really like you,"

 **There you go! I hope you really liked it! Please follow, fav, and comment! Thankful for all the responses and I hope you guys had a nice Christmas!**

 **XxDani**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **Jasmine- I'm making sure their chemistry is building. So whatever u interpreted last chapter, is just a set up for something better ;P**

"You should be on Broadway or something for comedy, because that remark just made me laugh way too much," Malia scoffed looking away from Theo's vulnerable face.

It hadn't worked. Theo realized. She was only thinking of him as the jerk he was before. But at the same time, he couldn't blame her. If he was in her shoes, he probably should be as skeptical as Malia was now.

"What if I told you," He stated quietly, "that maybe I'm not making this up. That whatever I'm saying right now is the truth. Would you believe me?"

"Of course not," Her reply came without effort. "Give me one good reason why I should," Malia turned her face away from him her brown hair covered up her eyes. If they weren't in such a compromising position, he would do what any other nice guy would, and push the hair away from her face. But to everyone at Beacon Hills, he was still the villain, the one who connived with the Dread Doctors and terrorized the entire town.

Instead when he was brought back, he wanted redemption. He wanted people to no longer look at him as a threat, but rather a normal guy who went to school to seek for an education. One of the regulars. He knew that his time in hell with his sister was torture, all of the things he had done to gain power, had meant nothing to the people he cared about.

"Honestly, I don't have much to provoke you, either you believe me or you don't," Theo's tone became pleading.

"What a nice answer," She rolled her eyes at him and walked on further around the parking lot. Since their conversation took place, they had been circling about three times.

Even though Theo's efforts were failing miserably, he considered another tactic. Malia was drawn to him without even knowing it. Scott had told her he was a werecoyote the minute he had found out. And for that, Malia felt stupid for falling for his tricks. After all, she couldn't help it.

Suddenly Theo lost his patience and pinned Malia against the door of his truck. Her arms were locked down by Theo's grasp as she struggled to push away from him. Their faces merely inches from each other brought both to a halt. Theo's eyes turned amber as Malia's transformed blue. The werecoyote connection was so strong that it was inevitable. Both could try to hide it as best they could, but one had to fall. They just had to.

Malia stayed where she was planted to the ground. Her only support was Theo, despite her struggles to break apart from him. But at the same time, she realized that maybe Theo was her life support. He was the guy she had to trust because nobody understood her the way he did. Their shared memories appeared before her eyes. Their passion to fight, to save the things they wanted was the way they truly connected, and it made Malia wonder just how blind she was to the connection she had tried so hard to ignore.

Theo gazed back at the girl in front of him. Her blue eyes shining radiantly and her hold suddenly dissipating.

"Let me go!" Malia cried snapping out of the haze she was stuck in. Her arms flared uselessly gripping onto Theo's arms so that he would release her. He had gotten strong, she noticed. No longer did her strength overpower him as it used to, but rather, it made her weaker. Theo grappled back, keeping her in place.

"No!" He yelled back at her with the same force. "I'm trying to prove to you that I've changed, that I want to start being the better person."

Continuously, they fought against each other the tension between them building. It was not soon that Malia was able to get one hand free. Without missing a heartbeat, she socked him dead in the face. Theo's expression faltered at the sudden hit, but recovered quickly and continued holding her down.

His hands held hers down and twisted her around so that she landed right on his chest so that he could lean down and whisper,

"Either we do this the easy way or the hard way. We can continue fighting and get ourselves nowhere, or you could stop and we can talk like civil people do," His breath against her ear sent tantalizing messages through Malia. She tried not to give in to the temptation of believing his words or to even give him the satisfaction that he desperately wanted. Malia was not one to back down or to surrender. She was a fighter, a girl determined to save the people she loves.

"Civil? You call yourself civil? To me, you seem like a psychopath," And they continued. Sexual tension withstanding.

"Stop fighting me!" Theo cried, "Things are not gonna get better if you don't stop!"

"Why? Better yet, why should I listen to you? You almost got me killed, you almost killed Scott. You think that I'm happy that your back? Nobody is! All you brought to Beacon Hills Theo, is terror, and you still continue to do that even when your back. Don't give me that bullshit about us being werecoyotes that I should start trusting you. I figured it out, your only getting to me so that I can provoke the rest of the pack to start trusting you. Isn't that it? I'm just your pawn in whatever new game you have prepared?" Malia was taunting him now. She was losing her patience as well, screaming whatever it was that she felt.

"Malia—"

"No! gosh, I'm tired of you following me, I'm tired of your mind tricks. If you want a minion, why don't you go find someone else more willing to help you."

Theo's grasp loosened at her words. Did she really think that? Did she really think that I was using her as a pawn? Pain was read clearly in his eyes as he turned back human. Theo's infamous smirk was forgotten as his features took on a new expression. He had been hurt. And Malia could see that.

Theo backed away as if he were stung, and held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, if that's how you feel then go back to your friends that only see you as a weapon rather than a friend. Go back to the people who had no care for you until they knew they were losing their own battle. But remember no matter how much you think I'm lying, there's a possibility that I'm not," Theo's eyes were downcast to the floor as he moved away from her and walked back towards the bleachers. He had failed in his plans to make her believe that he had changed. And he wasn't playing a game this time. He actually genuinely liked her.

As he walked away from her, Malia sensed the chemosignals. She could distinguish hurt, sadness, and grief. But for some odd reason, she felt her heart go out to him. Malia didn't mean to hurt him as badly as she had seen him. But the damage was done.

But yet it felt so unsettling especially when maybe just maybe, Theo must not be lying after all.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**

 **XxDani**


	4. Chapter 4

_Malia had woken up to the aroma of coffee in the air. She was bundled up in the sheets around her alone with no one else beside her. How did she get here? Where was she? A bunch of questions arose at what she was doing in an unfamiliar bed along with a luxuriousroom._

 _"_ _You're finally up?" A deep familiar voice answered, "Scott and Kira are supposed to visit us soon and you still aren't dressed," The voice continued laughing at the end of its sentence._

 _Into the bedroom appeared Theo dressed with only pajama bottoms while holding two coffee mugs. His infamous smirk was on his face making him look like classic Theo._

 _Malia glanced at her surroundings trying to resurface any memories that she had had in the room, but none came. All that she was seeing was just a figment of her imagination. Or so she thought._

 _"_ _Scott and Kira?" Malia asked slowly getting out of bed to take a mug from Theo._

 _"_ _Yeah, you said last night that you were excited to see them, and Stiles too." Malia narrowed her eyes at his statement trying to remember when she had said that. Her mind kept roaming around in circles, desperately grasping at some memory that she had with Theo. Malia's eyes went to the bed and then towards the bedroom._

 _"_ _Do we share a room?" Theo looked at her confused._

 _"_ _Of course we do. You moved out from your dad's house to stay with me. Are you okay?" The smirk faded from his features replaced with concern._

 _He came closer, pressing a hand against her forehead. "Did you hit your head?" If only reality Theo was this caring, maybe I wouldn't hate his guts, she thought._

 _She pushed him away. "I'm fine. So when did we start dating?"_

 _"_ _Um, we aren't. I'm kinda just your body guard if something goes wrong."_

 _"_ _And we share a bed? Don't couples do that?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. But you volunteered to sleep with me because you get nightmares sleeping alone," Theo pointed out._

 _"_ _I…" Malia stumbled on her sentence searching around the room before her eyes landed on his green ones._

 _"_ _So you and me," She pointed between her and Theo, "are roomates?"_

 _"_ _Of sorts," He smirked, "You like to call it fringe—"_

Suddenly the world shifted and Malia was back in Precal class. She stared around at the students watching the teacher give out the lesson.

Had she been dreaming?

"You okay?" Lydia reached over, concern etched in her eyes. She had been watching Malia's mind wonder and drift away from the lesson. The teacher had gone on with her lesson ignoring Malia's odd behavior seeing as it was not of her concern. Lydia knew there was something wrong with Malia. She had been doing this for two weeks. The not paying attention in class was nothing new, but the constant spacing out was. Even if Malia was not great in math, she still tried to pay attention as best she could. But now, she grew suspicious.

Why was this happening now?

"I'm fine, Lydia. I didn't get much sleep is all." She rubbed her eyes to emphasize her point. Lydia was still wary about the whole situation, but she let it go for the fact that it was PreCal class and she didn't want to cause a scene…. Again.

Theo sat at AP Biology focusing attentively on the lesson. His mind went back to _her_. The girl that had this fire of energy, yet she was beautiful in every way.

 _"_ _You know anything about Malia Hale?" The Desert Wolf had asked him, her face perfectly poised as if knowing the answer._

 _"_ _What's in it for me?"_

 _"_ _There are rumors that she's alive. And Deaton here," She gestured towards Scott's boss whose body on a chair tied by rope. His eyes were pleading to Theo to let him go. But at the time Theo had no interest or compassion to let innocent people survive. Hell, he even tried to get Malia out of his head so he could be the success the Dread Doctors wanted._

 _"_ _You seem to be up for negotiation," Theo observed. He glanced between Deaton and the Desert Wolf. "if It's Malia you want, you can have, but first I want those," His eyes went to the bottle of talons in her hand. He wanted power. And since Deucalion had told him about the talons, he intended to gain as much as possible._

 _"_ _Lead her to me,"_

 _Theo nodded and walked away._

Looking at that now, Theo knew that it was a bad idea. He should've known Deucalion was working with Scott. He should've known to stay at the library to make sure Scott was dead. There were so many flaws in his plans that it didn't seem that he needed to devise anymore.

But as class was about to start, Scott entered the room sitting in the front next to Kira. The two were deep in conversation.

 _Well, if I want to prove to Malia that I've changed, I might as well give this a shot. Theo thought._

After class, Theo was walking around campus, until he came face to face with Stiles.

"It's been a while," Theo started falling into step with him.

"Yeah Theo, I know. And I'm just so glad you picked me to start a conversation with," He rolled his eyes and continued walking a little faster.

Things hadn't changed between the two of them. Ever since Theo had tried to break up his relationship with Malia and Scott, bringing back the relationship had been harder than it had before. And yet Theo had the stabbing guilt within himself that he was purely responsible for all the mayhem.

"Stiles, you know who you remind me of?"

"Not this again. It's your sister, I know. You told me this already and I know that I don't trust you at all,"

"Funny. I didn't know you paid any attention to what I've said." Theo's smirk was ever present.

Suddenly, Stiles's expression changed from annoyance to confusion.

"You smell just like her," Stiles stopped walking.

"Like who?"

"Like Malia. It's like she's all over you or something," Theo looked away feeling guilty. He was responsible for breaking up their previous relationship and here he was again coming in between them.

"She and I have talked,"

"Oh, and that makes me feel a lot better." Stiles said sarcastically. His arms were waving everywhere.

"What do you care anyway? You like Lydia don't you?"

"Yeah but you don't get it Theo. I don't know how many girls you've dated, but Malia had her first kiss with me. She had her first experience as a human with me. And now that you're in the picture as a werecoyote—hybrid—chimera.. Whatever, it's hard for me to watch her with someone else,"

"But I mean I get it," he continued, "You're both werecoyotes and she's starting to shirt more often. Scott told me you two hav a bond. And that's great and all. But a bond through two supernaturals isn't great if the two don't get along."

Theo considered his words as they continued walking on the Lacrosse field. His mind went back to her even if he didn't want it to.

"I'm not worried though," Stiles taunted, "She'd never get with you because you manipulated her and almost _killed_ her,"

"Take that back," Theo growled pushing Stiles forcefully on the chest.

"Can't take back the truth, Theo, you gotta face it sooner or later," Theo completely lost it and tackled Stiles to the ground, Stiles shot back slamming Theo on the ground causing more force to go to his head. The two continued to grapple on the field, with no one watching.

"Are you just jealous, Stiles?" Theo taunted back. "Maybe she might like me because I have something that you never will have? I have a connection to her that you don't. And I can offer her things that you can't."

"But you're a lying manipulative bastard. You still are. See? I can see it in your eyes," Theo growled and they continued fighting each other. The anger between them grew stronger with each insult.

Theo's mind was in overdrive. There was nothing to justify what Stiles was assuming he would do. Stiles always thought the worst of him, what's to say he would think differently now?

There probably wasn't a way to—

"Stop!" Stiles cried out grunting, "If you care about Malia you'll stop asshole!"

Theo's fist that came from the air was supposed to hit Stiles in the face until he heard another growl. Much more forceful than his own.

"What are you doing?" A voice said.

And when he looked up, he saw Malia Tate with her teeth out snarling at him.

 **I hope you liked this guys! Thanks for the reviews and favs! I really appreciate it! And I LOVE you guys!**

 **Please**

 **Review. Follow. Fav.**

 **Give me some ideas on what to do next! Thanks!**

 **XxDani**


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing surprised Malia anymore when it came to Theo. She knew his manipulative ways. She knew exactly what kind of person he was. So, when Malia saw Theo grappling with Stiles on the ground, every little ounce of hope that he had clearly changed ran out the window.

But did it have to be Stiles?

She knew that Stiles and her weren't exactly together anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't care about him. As a matter of fact, she probably would never stop caring about him.

 _You always feel something for your first love._

In a nanosecond, her claws appeared and she growled at Theo. The two were engaged in their little fight to even notice her, until she growled again, a little louder.

Theo looked up from what he was doing, his claws in the air ready to slash Stiles in half. The anger in his eyes was so prominent, her mind was drifting back to when he had helped her with Deaton, and shot her. The same expression relayed on his face. But then, when his eyes landed on her, everything disappeared. His facial expression went from anger to panic in a split second. He stopped what he was doing and released Stiles with a thud.

"Malia…" He murmured coming towards her, ready to give an explanation.

"You call this change?" Malia growled pointing to Stiles's fearful expression.

"No you don't under—"

"Of course I don't understand! You claim to say you have "changed" but what I'm seeing right now was the same person you were before you were in that hole. And for what? Because for some god-awful reason, you actually _like_ me?" Malia gave out a humorless chuckle.

"Malia, you have it all wrong! Stiles—"

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" Malia transformed back human and grabbed Stiles from the ground. There were cuts and bruises on his arm, and his face appeared flushed at the turn of events he was experiencing. For the first time, Stiles Stilinski was actually speechless. No sarcastic comebacks flew out of his mouth. And it took something so major to ever allow any of that to occur.

"Why not?" Theo yelled, "why shouldn't I? You're standing here trying to make me out to be the villain who wants a pack and power. Do you even know what I had to go through down there? You think I was just having a nice reunion with my sister?"

"You were rotting down there with all the sins you've committed. We all know the killings you've done and the innocent lives you've taken away. So why should I give you a chance? You almost killed Scott! And you almost killed me!"

At the last part of Malia's sentence, Theo faltered. She was right, he realized. It would have to take her a little longer to trust anything he said.

"You know what's different about you and me?" Malia inched closer to Theo, her voice menacing. "I may have killed my whole family in that car crash, but I certainly didn't do it on purpose. I love my family, and when I knew that I was responsible, everything in my life changed," Her face turned sorrowful at the mention of her past, she couldn't shake off the feelings she had about crash. Every time she drove, she mentally had to remind herself that what is past is past, and she just had to move forward.

"But you, you did all those killings for a reason. You purposely killed your sister for the Dread Doctors. You willingly sold yourself to the devil. Did you even know what was happening around you when you killed people? Did you even put yourself in their shoes and understand what was going from their side?"

"I was in 4th grade for crying out loud!" Theo exploded, he walked towards her, his anger radiating off him in waves. "If some masked men came up to me and told me that I could be the success they wanted, of course I would want to join them. I was naïve back then. I believed everything around me. You're making me out to be some horrible monster when you don't even consider what the Dread Doctors did to other people,"

"Oh believe me I know," Stiles suddenly replied crossing his arms. The two forgot that Stiles was listening to them bicker about things that they had already discussed.

It took them a little while to understand what exactly had happened when they exploded on each other. Malia and Theo had walked up to each other arguing on the way, and didn't realize how close they really had been. Malia stared up at Theo, but this time actually stared. She could faintly pick out some of the emotions in his eyes. And even then, Malia suddenly knew.

She knew exactly what Theo was painstakingly trying to convey to her.

In the past, Stiles used to claim that Malia was always stubborn, only allowing her emotions to be revealed instead of listening to the other person. Specifically, she had problems conveying whatever situation she had to Stiles because she always assumed that Stiles would console her and aid her in whatever it was that she needed.

 _"You see what you want to see, and never bother about anyone else," Stiles had said._

This time she knew exactly what he was talking about. And it was funny that it took her _this_ long to finally understand.

Theo's expression quickly faltered. When he saw Malia's mask of control diminish. He realized there was a change within her. What kind? He didn't know. Rather, her face perceived that of fondness. No longer did he see the angry expression she was notorious for showing, instead it was awkward. The only kind of emotions Malia had displayed towards Theo were confusion, fury, and ignorance.

But this time she was welcoming a whole new other emotion to the table. And it took some readjusting to get used to it.

The tension in the air was palpable, it practically swallowed the three of them whole. It was hard to ignore the vibrant electricity in the air, it was hard to keep a straight face. Malia and Theo knew, that it wasn't just their werecoyote connection kicking up their emotions a notch. But rather, it was them. They were making the situation between them difficult. The connection could be an excuse for all they wanted, but when it came down to specifics, Malia and Theo knew there was no way they could let go of each other no matter how much they argued or "hated" each other.

Their moment was broken however, when Stiles picked the worst moment to start a sarcastic reply.

He cleared his throat, "Well, I'll be walking back to class. The bell just rang." He scratched his head and walked away leaving the two by themselves.

When Stiles was clearly out of ear shot, Malia began,

"My mom used to say that I had an ego as high as Mount Rushmore. She used to say that I got it from her mostly because she would never back down in any argument or lose to any discussion. When Stiles and I were dating, he gave me self-control. Stiles was able to mold me into that human being that I wanted to assimilate to. He allowed me to experience life the way other high schoolers did, and he also taught me the value of love and friendship."

Malia and Theo started walking out of the lacrosse field and towards school.

"I didn't quite understand what my mom was trying to explain to me when she had those heartfelt conversations with me. I used to brush them off and continue my day as if nothing really happened."

Theo continued to listen intently, never bothering to interrupt her. It was the first time he had finally discovered the true Malia. The one who actually had a heart.

"But then, I found myself stuck in a situation where my ego—no matter how high it really is—was actually being tested. It sucks really, because I'm always use to staying strong for myself and the people I love. With you, no matter how evil and conniving you used to be, I realized that though I called you the big bad wolf, I realized that I was actually at fault also."

The words coming out of Malia's mouth stunned Theo into silence. He was processing everything she was reitering to him, hardly believing the speech she was relaying to him was actually true. Up to this point, Theo had always known Malia to be cold hearted towards him. She had her reasons, but when he was pulled into the ground by his sister, he realized that his time down there was a wake-up call to change, just like what Malia was doing now.

"You almost killed me." She continued, "And I may still hate you for that, but I'm not mad anymore. I could see it in your eyes, the way you actually meant what you said to me at the Lacrosse game. I knew that you were trying to change so that others would give you another shot to redeem yourself."

"Malia, I never knew there was another layer of emotion and complexity to you. I wasn't expecting yourself to open up to me. I don't know what to say."

"It's okay," She replied looking up at him, "I think that maybe I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself if maybe others aren't ready to that,"

With that Malia ran ahead of Theo catching up with Lydia who was staring at the both of them with a smirk on her face.

And Theo realized that Malia was worth more than he bargained for. At least he finally got what he wanted.

 _But realized, it just wasn't enough._

 **THANK YOU for the follows, favs and reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you guys really liked this chapter! I found myself feeling happy for these two! Please let me know what you thought!**

 **Review. Follow. Fav.** **J**

 **I love you guys!**

 **XxDani**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bang! Theo's head collided with the brick wall. He didn't know where he was. The place was dark, giving off foreign fumes. But strangely it was familiar. The odor reminded of some jail cell he had been kept in for far too long. As he glanced at his surroundings he realized the place he tried so hard to get away from, was exactly where he had landed. The dread doctors lair. It had been the same. His absence didn't affect much. Theo pressed his hand against the back of his head readjusting his vision. When he was able to stand, He walked around surveying the place he had grown accustomed to be in. It was the same place he had taken Malia when she desperately needed his help to find the desert wolf. And not long after, he had shot her because he was evil and conniving._

 _He shook his head. There was no need to dwell on horrible memories. It was time to focus on the present. The only problem was he didn't really know what he was doing in the dread doctors' lair._

 _"Why am I here?" Theo shouted glancing at the dead bodies. His heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing, and face flushed._

 _"What do you want from me?" After there was no answer, he stopped in his tracks. Theo didn't like to wait. He wanted to do things on his own terms not anyone else's._

 _Footsteps echoed down the hallway, but they weren't the dread doctors. The steps were quiet and graceful nothing like any man, so it couldn't be Scott, Liam, or Stiles. It was a girl._

 _He chuckled at the thought that Lydia wanted to see them. They hadn't parted ways in the friendliest. He had used her to resurrect chimeras, and almost electrified her. His smirk ever present stayed on his face as he looked up at the person that addressed him._

 _But it wasn't Lydia. Hell, it wasn't even Kira._

 _Theo's expression dropped as his eyes met with Malia's werecoyote ones. Her teeth gleamed as she held a syringe in her hand filled with a green unknown substance. Her eyes sparkled as she roared. Behind her was Theo's sister. Her arms were crossed, mouth set on a hard line._

 _"Payback bitch!" Malia stabbed the syringe into Theo's neck causing Theo to stumble onto the ground gasping._

 _"Malia! Malia!" His voice echoed as he began to lose consciousness._

Theo awoke at the dream. His face was sweating as he remembered the vivid details that sent his heart racing and breathing labored. _It was only a dream_. He thought. There was no way Malia was capable of killing him now that they had at least began to be nice to each other. It was practically a miracle that she could laugh when he was around her.

Suddenly his phone chimed. A text message was sent.

 **Hey, meet me at the school library I need to talk to you. –M**

He smiled as he glanced at his phone. Eager to see her, he changed and ran out the door towards his truck and drove off.

Malia went to school with Scott and Stiles. She was apparently stuck in the back with Liam who hadn't said a word the entire trip. He always kept glancing at the window with a frown etched on his face. Scott was talking about the next Lacrosse game while Stiles was talking about his car.

"Stiles, do you really think coach will kick me off the team if I don't come to another practice?"

"Coach can do practically anything he wants. I mean, this is the guy that said he was _for_ cancer! You're supposed to be _against!_ Completely and utterly against it!" Stiles did his usual hand gestures when he was particular passionate about a topic.

"You're right." Scott sighed.

"Yeah, I know I'm right. I'm also right about my jeep. It's dying on me and we haven't even finished senior year!"

"Calm down, Stiles, it's normal for any car to start having problems."

Suddenly the car jerked and Stiles had to pull over.

"This is what I mean," He ranted. Popping the hood, he muttered, "Liam stay in the car,"

Liam was ready to open the door when Stiles repeated, "Stay,"

They finally fixed the problem and the four of them got to school. When they all dispersed, Malia strayed to meet eyes with Theo who was leaning against his truck looking down at his phone. Her stomach did flip flops as she saw him and yet she didn't know why. Things between them had gotten better, friendlier. Malia didn't growl at him or simply shoot him death glares so often. She didn't try to claw him every chance she got.

It was weird. Malia had actually enjoyed Theo's company whenever he had offered it whether it be a ride to school or a study hall in the library. Generally, after following Stiles's advise, she noticed a change in him. A good one.

But there was no way she would tell any of the others about her secret hang outs with Theo. They hated his guts and she worried that they would hate her the same way.

Breaking contact, Malia emerged up the steps and into the library only getting stopped by Lydia.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be here, we should get a headstart onto first period," Lydia looped her arm around Malia's dragging her out of the library. But Malia stayed and released her arm quick.

"It's okay Lydia, I'll meet up with you there,"

"You sure?"

Malia nodded and Lydia left her. Once the library was cleared out, she scrunched her nose at the familiar smell. And in came Theo with his hands in his jean pockets.

"You texted, I delivered."

"Yes, I did. My god you're stench almost made me hurl I could smell it from a mile away." Malia continued to wrinkle her nose.

"How're they?" Theo meant the pack. He hadn't talked to any of them besides Stiles and Malia. The pack didn't even know about Theo secretly meeting Malia.

"They're fine. They don't ask about you especially since Stiles goes on about his car almost every day,"

"Well that's good," Their eyes met and the familiar attraction locked them in place. It was hard to avoid the way their movements seemed to coordinate with each other. They both tried to hang out almost everyday. And that's when Theo realized that the only thing that didn't seem right was that he wanted Malia to be his. But since she had broken up with Stiles, Theo didn't want to push it considering the pack didn't know anything about their secret meetings.

So they tried seeing each other during school. It was probably the dumbest idea because any one of them could come by accident and see them enjoy themselves. But it was the only option because Malia spent her afternoons with the pack.

"So, how's math?"

"You're an idiot, I didn't make you come down here to meet me to talk about school." Malia smirked.

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

"Anything. Tell me what it was like being in the ground."

"IT was hell. I saw my sister down there and she made it her job to torture me everyday. I just wanted to get out of there. I didn't want to be with her after everything I put her through."

Theo's eyes turned sorrowful at the thought. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with her. He just wished the situation was different. Maybe if he hadn't killed her and just hadn't seen her in a while, it would be okay. But that wasn't the case.

Malia pressed her fingers against Theo's giving him some comfort. She didn't know what kind of life he lived down there nor did she want to find out, but all that mattered was that he was okay.

Theo returned the gesture squeezing her hand. His eyes met hers once again and the sparks erupted as they continued to get lost in each other.

Suddenly a door slammed and Malia and Theo separated from each other their hearts beating vigourously, tauntingly… together.

 **Sorry that this chapter is so cringy! I'm BACK! I was on a hiatus because of school but I'm totally ready to get back on track!**

 **I hope you guys are doing well** **J**

 **Please Fav. Follow. Review** **J** **I love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter** **:)** **Unfortunately, I couldn't respond to most of them because they were either guests or idk how to.**

 **So, I have a question. What do you guys wanna see happen in this story? Please shoot me a review and let me know! I'm open to ideas!**

"What do you think, should I wear the purple or the blue one?" Lydia was currently deciding on which dress to wear for Stiles and her's date. She was always indecisive about these things. Her confidence had gone down ever since Allison's death, but that didn't mean she wasn't strong and independent. Sometimes, it didn't hurt to ask for someone else's opinion every once in a while.

"I don't know Lydia. I mean you've tried those on like a billion times. And I already told you the blue one looked good on you. But you won't even listen to me." Malia sighed as she tried to lay herself comfortably on the bed. Lydia had called for Malia's help in fashion. It was obviously the wrong choice seeing how Malia always wore short shorts and long sleeved shirts. However, since Kira was busy with Scott, Lydia didn't have a choice besides Malia who wasn't doing anything.

"Malia," Lydia stared her down as if telling her to behave.

"What? Relax. Stiles will be happy with whatever you wear. I mean even if you go naked he would probably like that more."

Suddenly, Lydia threw the blue dress at Malia's head to shut her up.

"Blue dress it is," Malia groaned at the sudden attack and fixed her hair.

 **Hey. You wanna come over? –T**

Malia stared down at her phone to see that Theo had texted her. There was just something about the way he made her feel. But there was no way she was going to admit that she was actually liking him. Sure, she enjoyed their talks and laughter. If she laid out how she felt, she would lose that easy companionship she had with him. If only things were simple and she didn't have to hide it.

The pack noticed tiny changes within Malia—probably even more than she did. They noticed that her anger had slowly dissipated day by day. She wasn't always hungry for deer. And for some odd reason, Malia had slowly comformed around Theo. His sarcasm didn't irritate her like it did a long time ago. She could freely express herself and expect Theo to not contradict her words nor make fun of her. There was just something about him, some change that he had gone through and she wished it had happened sooner.

"Malia?" Lydia tip toed behind her to see what Malia was so interested on her phone. When Malia heard her footsteps, she locked her phone and dropped it on the bed, her hands in the air in surrender.

"I was just…" Malia tried to think of a reply quickly so that Lydia didn't get suspicious.

"checking my email."

"I didn't know you had so many secret emails not to share,"

"It's because this one is about my grades and…"

"Malia, we tell each other everything. Are you failing in math again?"

 **Malia? - T**

At the wrong moment, the girls both looked at the phone to see Theo had texted again.

Since Malia couldn't come up with another lie to defend her secret, she grabbed her phone and sprinted downstairs.

"Listen," She yelled, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I got something to do,"

From upstairs, Lydia smirked and closed her closet door. "Of course you do,"

Theo waited patiently for Malia to respond back. His thumbs were in texting position awaiting for a sound to notify him.

 _Why isn't she answering?_ He thought.

But then: _Read at 7:30 p.m._

Theo hated when people read text messages but never responded back to them. His mind was in overdrive wondering what is taking her so long to reply. Was she in trouble? Had her phone died? Did one of the pack see the text message?

His mind was asking a lot of what ifs. Theo's mind suddenly snapped. Why was he so worried about her? They weren't even dating, just "hanging out" as Malia would like to say.

There was just something about Malia's fiery attitude that drew him in. It made his heart beat faster the way her eyes would drift towards his and shivers would start from his back down to his feet. The flush that appeared on his face made him acutely aware of how deep the connection was between them.

And that scared him.

It frightened him in a way that he never felt this way with anyone else. He didn't have the nerve to protect or understand anyone better than her. It's like if he were to fall off a cliff, half of himself would be missing without her.

Suddenly a crash came from the front door and eager impatient knocking ensued.

"Open up. I need to talk to you," The familiar voice cried from other side.

Sighing, Theo went downstairs to open up the door to a girl with hair in all directions, baggy eyes, and panting of breath.

"Did you get hit by a truck or something?" Theo chuckled while stepping aside to allow Malia inside his apartment.

"You're cute Raeken. But it's worse. I had to help Lydia pick a dress for her date with Stiles."

Too lazy to grab a drink of water, Malia plopped her body onto the couch carelessly propping her legs on the other side. Theo followed behind her to sit next to her and grab her legs so that they laid on top of his lap.

"I'm starting to suspect that Scott and everyone else is keeping tabs on me. Obviously, Stiles never told Scott about us talking again,"

"I should give him more credit. He's managed to not blurt out the first thing that pops into his mind," Theo's thoughts drifted back to Malia's words.

His fingers grazed Malia's exposed skin, taunting his self-control. Malia noticed that his brown eyes darkened at the innocent action.

"Stop doing that," Malia said moving Theo's hand away from her leg, "it tickles,"

Theo suddenly laughed at her. "You're ticklish?"

"Yes. So stop—" Suddenly Theo roamed his hands all around her body making Malia laugh uncontrollably and start kicking at him. She was laughing at the same time fighting for Theo to get off her. But secretly she didn't want him to. It was a nice feeling when she heard Theo's laugh it was chocolate chips dipped in caramel—a satisfying treat.

"STOP THEO!" She continued to wrestle him while hovering her face.

"Make me," Theo challenged. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Malia's foot knocked Theo's face back a couple inches away. His body sank against the wall drowned and defeated.

"Theo!" Malia raced to his side examining his head and keeping her eyes on his which were closed.

"Are you okay? Gosh, I'm sorry," But then a chuckle erupted from Theo's lips making his eyes open slightly. Their faces were inches away from each other taunting someone to make a move.

The air around them was suddenly thick making it hard for anyone to breathe. Their hearts pounded vigorously at how the atmosphere had suddenly changed from playful to serious.

"Theo…" Malia whispered, her hands snaked around his shoulders. They were on the floor staring at each other with so many emotions running through their minds.

"Shut up," Theo commanded and without warning his lips crashed against hers.

 **OMG they kissed! AHHHHH. Please let me know what you thought!**

 **Follow. Fav. Review** **:)**

 **Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, it's been a long time since the end of Teen Wolf** **L** **And I had thought of updating this story a while back but had no motivation.**

 **So, big question. Will you guys still read this fanfic even though the show is over? If you will then I'll keep on updating!**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

Malia's eyes rose in shock as her lips pressed against Theo's. _She was kissing Theo!_ Her thoughts were running in all directions. With her cheeks flushed, her body temperature rose. It was like she was touching fire as her whole body was ignited. And then she realized the danger she was in.

 _What if the pack found out about this? What would happen to me?_

Scott and Theo weren't on the best terms at the moment ever since Theo's huge betrayal. The damage he initiated caused a rift between the pack separating everyone like puzzle pieces. That kind of damage caused a mark that inevitably made everyone suffer. And yet Malia was getting closer to the threat?

 _What is wrong with me?_

Even though her sub consciousness was telling her to pull away, her heart was giving her another message.

 _You like him. And there's no reason to hide. It didn't work out with Stiles. Why not give Theo a try?_

Theo and Malia were still at it with as much passion as they could muster and yet neither of them wanted to stop. There was everything wrong with the situation they were in and yet… there was everything that was right.

Theo's hands tightened on Malia's waist as he guided her towards the sofa in the living room. With lips fighting for dominance, Malia's fingers brushed through Theo's luscious hair. She could feel the softness within her reach and the way Theo had moaned as her delicate fingertips stroked gel in his hair as if to calm him.

Suddenly Theo's hands went lower down to her pants, his fingers were eager to unbutton her pants until…

"Stop," Malia cried instantly breaking away from Theo. Her voice came out in pants after the intense make out session they had shared. Theo, who straddled Malia on the couch leaned away from her to examine Malia's striking features even as her face became pale but her eyes were ever bright.

He looked at her with a hint of question in his eyes. _Why did she stop?_

"I'm not really," Malia looked down at her fingers in embarrassment, "ready for that,"

Theo snorted. "You don't have a problem with Stiles doing it,"

Malia sat up this time in shock at what he said.

"Listen Raeken, if I didn't know any better, I'm pretty sure you just indicated that I'm a slut. Let me tell you this, I've only been with one guy, and that's Stiles. My experience came from _him_. He was my _first_ for everything. So don't you start assuming anything."

It was from that sentiment that Theo observed the way she had expressed herself. And he realized that Malia may still have some lingering feelings for Stiles. And he didn't have a problem with that. Theo had dated many girls in high school and for once Theo understood what exactly Malia was saying.

Instead of contradicting Malia like he usually would, he looked away and allowed a lull of silence to settle between them. They hadn't said anything for a while. As the awkwardness ensued, the two became restless wondering what else they could say to one another.

"I… gotta go," Theo mustered standing up from the sofa. Hurriedly, he went to the door and opened it, but waited for Malia to follow behind him.

"I'll text you," He said without facing her. Though he could feel her presence breathing behind him, he didn't bother to meet her eyes. He could probably sense the nod she gave because once she did nod, he left Malia with a bunch of questions unanswered.

It was from there that Malia realized she was digging a deeper hole of lies by kissing Theo and she didn't know how to hide them.

Theo collided with his bed stomach first. A groan elicited from his mouth.

Why was he an asshole? Why did he have to be so impulsive?

 _She's not ready you idiot!_ Theo rolled his eyes at the thought. Impulsiveness was his specialty especially when he was still working with the Dread Doctors. Since the figures in suits were so demanding he had to make rash decisions. But the old Theo back then didn't give two flying shits about the great Scott McCall, the true alpha. He just wanted his pack because they had some better advantages for him. Power was all old Theo thought about, never anything else. After he had killed his sister, the Dread Doctors had succeeded in brain washing him. Though Theo was used as a pawn in their plans, he didn't mind because they were the only leaders he had come to know. But Theo shook his head. He didn't want to think about his past. He finally has the girl that has turned his world upside down. Why was she so unreluctant to go over the edge with him?

Suddenly, Theo's thoughts were interrupted by a slam of a door behind him. Theo rose from his bed and opened the door to welcome Liam who had come from the shower because his hair was drenched. Liam looked neither happy nor angry but in between.

"Hey, we have a problem and I kinda…" Liam trailed off debating whether to tell Theo about what was going on in Beacon Hills. Ever since Theo has been back, he never did anything to the pack. He didn't sabotage them from anything or haunt them with his strong words. So naturally, Liam was a bit more forgiving towards Theo than the rest of the pack was, except for Malia of course.

Liam sighed, "Well, I kinda wanted to join forces?" It came out more like a question more than a statement.

"What's the problem?" Theo replied with his arms crossed on his chest. His demeanor had changed from soft to hard in mere minutes.

"Everyone's afraid and there's mice roaming in the school. There's something going on, and I can't put my finger on it,"

"What's in it for me?"

"Scott is busy doing his own thing, and he said I should start being on my own,"

"Then why do you need my help?"

"Well, because Malia turned me down and called me a petty wimp. Stiles just gave me a smile and slammed the door in my face. Lydia was busy on a phone call when I came to see her and she slammed the door also, and mason not at home or answering his phone."

With some thinking, Theo stared down at Liam's hopeful expression debating whether to help Liam in his little escapade.

 _Well why not?_

Theo nodded and Liam jumped in excitement. Beacon Hills was in another predicament and something was going to happen to them. It didn't seem like Theo's love life was a concern at the moment. Though he would think about Malia, He didn't have time for that anymore. Though Scott didn't trust him, he wanted to be a part of their pack.

But he needed to earn his trust, by doing that he had to start with Liam and fight _with_ them for once instead of _against_.

 **Sucky chapter I know. But I hope you liked it! I'll be updating as soon as I get some feedback! So please leave me some feedback! Tell me what you thought and if the story is pretty good?**

 **Haha you know the drill!**

 **Follow. Fav. Review!**

 **I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

 **XxDani**


	9. UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

Hello my pretty people, I hope there are still some readers for this story! I have decided to continue this. I had originally wanted to make this similar to the series, but since the series has ended the story will be a major AU.

Hopefully, you guys will read as I have big plans for this book and where it will go. I promise my updating schedule will be here soon!

I hope you guys are excited! _**THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED!**_

XxDani


	10. Chapter 9

"What's the plan?" Theo asked as Liam and him ran towards Beacon Hills. The two had planned to come up with a way to help Scott as he was stuck in the classroom.

"I don't know," Liam shrugged, "I kinda thought you already had an idea."

Instead of responding back, Theo hit Liam across the head.

"If you wanna be Scott's beta, you gotta be able to come up with some stuff instead of waiting for him to do the work."

"Thank you captain obvious," Liam groaned as he pressed his fingers against the hit.

They both went inside the school to investigate what was going on as the two didn't really know what they were really up against.

"Theo, over here!" Liam beckoned Theo towards the classroom filled with mice. It was a sight that was disorienting. Mice came from all directions causing Theo to have goosebumps all over his arms.

No one knew what was coming. And yet he knew. _Fear._

"Why is this happening to us?" A girl inside the room shrieked as she held onto her head.

"Let's go in," Liam pushed the door, but Theo blocked his arm and held it firmly. They made eye contact with each other, daring their opinions to override the other.

"If you do that, those mice will get out. Is that what you want? A manifestation of teenagers out of their minds?"

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah." But then Theo's mind went back to Malia. _Was she okay? Was she in the room?_

Liam noticed Theo's grip on his arm had loosened. His eyes peered through the door searching for someone.

"Who are you looking for? Scott is in there. He probably knows what to do,"

A sense of relief washed through him since he didn't pick up her scent in the room. But then his phone buzzed distracting himself from the situation in front of him.

 **Meet at my house. Need to talk. –M**

Adrenaline coursed through his veins when he realized who had texted him. It was like a sweet dream come true. There was this odd feeling that Theo felt whenever she texted him. He just knew he was a goner when he had kissed her.

Instead of showing off his true feelings, Theo masked his emotions and stared at Liam with the best serious face he could muster.

"I gotta be somewhere. Good luck fixing that," Without waiting for a response, Theo ran out the door towards his truck eager to get to Malia's house.

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTT**

"Do you think I should go to Paris or Italy?" Malia said to Lydia who was perched upright in Malia's bed. They hadn't had much to do for the day, and things were pretty dull lately. Not much action. It had practically been days since Malia had seen Theo. She figured he had much on his mind lately. Usually he would never respond back to her texts.

It made her suddenly question their relationship. Maybe he had confessed his feelings out of impulse? Then again it didn't sound like Theo at all. He was usually cold and calculating, thinking of his next move, somewhat like a snake.

"Italy," Lydia said staring at the computer screen. "There's a cheaper flight if you go to Rome next week."

"What do you mean next week? I wanna do it now while I still can."

"Okay so I'll book one round trip ticket from here to RFA airport,"

"Wait! Can you book two? I mean…" Even though it seemed that Theo and her had been pretty distant lately, she actually wanted to talk things out like telling him how she really feels about him instead of beating around the bush as she's notorious for doing.

"Wow, Malia I didn't know you were so generous to let me come with you," Lydia's expression turned to one of shock.

"It's not for you. My dad wants to come with. You know like a family getaway," _More like baecation._

"Well that will be fun,"

"But before you book the ticket, is there any flight to France that's cheap?"

"Nope,"

"C'mon! I wanna see the Eiffel Tower, and meet some French guys!" Malia paced back and forth.

"Italy it is!" Lydia quickly clicked the "confirm" button so that Malia had no way of changing her mind.

"Why did you do that?"

"Maybe instead of looking for French guys you'll look for Italian ones. Plus I heard the food there is amazing!"

Malia's phone chimed. Usually, whenever someone other than Theo texted her, she never responded back. Either she had no time or was too lazy to type.

Today was different.

 **I'm on my way- T**

Once her eyes landed on the text, her heart suddenly burst with excitement and fear. It had been a while since they last saw each other. And yet so many different emotions came flooding to her.

 _What are we going to talk about?_

 _Does he even want to talk to me?_

 _Questions were clouding her mind._

"Malia, you okay?" Lydia approached her with concern. Ever since Allison died and Kira was preoccupied, Lydia turned to Malia for some girl time. Usually she knew whenever there was something off. She was a banshee for crying out loud.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just realized Peter will be coming over to talk about something alone," Malia lied through her teeth.

"Oh, should I go?" Lydia didn't know why she was lying. Maybe she was doing it for a good reason. Or maybe Peter was coming over to bond with his daughter.

"Yeah, I'll text you," Malia hurried Lydia out the door and slammed it leaning against it for support.

 _You better come over, Raeken or I'll definitely punch the shit out of you_.

 **AHHH hello there everyone. Sorry there wasn't much action here. I'm just getting back into writing so I hope this wasn't too bad. Next update comes next week. Please**

 **REVIEW.**

 **FAV.**

 **FOLLOW.**

 **It would mean the world! Let me know what you wanna see happen next chapter or whether it was good or not! Have a great day!**

 **XxDani**


	11. Chapter 10

**Unedited. If you are not 18 please read at your discretion**.

"You're late," Malia crossed her arms defiantly, staring Theo down with her murder eyes.

If Theo had learned anything from sneaking around with Malia, it was that she was always punctual. It didn't matter if they were going on dates. She always wanted to start on time.

"I had something to deal with," Theo made his way to the open couch in the living room and propped his feet on the nearby table while snatching up some Lays chips that were left right next to him. He seemed at home. Every time he came over to see Malia, he always seemed to feel comfortable. It didn't matter if she wasn't next to him for his arms to be around her, he just enjoyed the fact that he had a place to crash whenever he could.

"So, what's on your mind?" When Theo was all situated, Malia strode over next to him and cuddled herself into him. His arms instinctively came around her as she breathed his scent, something she had missed for a while. The two engaged in just holding each other. Knowing how hard it had been to be away from each while trying not to get caught by others. It seemed that the two had lost their companionship for sneaking around and making sure not to get caught.

Malia had missed his scent. Though she could smell him a far radius, nothing beat just being close to each other. Theo knew he wasn't as innocent either. He hadn't spent as much time with her as he would like. But he had an image to take of. He had to make sure that Scott knew he was vouching for the right pack instead of betraying him. Theo just wanted that safe haven, that comfort in knowing that things will be okay.

He gripped onto Malia tighter, knowing that she was his safe haven. At least for now until he could work something out. With the dangers going on at Beacon Hills, he didn't know what his next move would be.

"I've been busy. Sorry I haven't replied to any of your texts. I was with Liam. Poor kid can't seem to get over Hayden."

"They broke up?" Malia pulled away from Theo's embrace to stare at him inquisitively.

"Yeah. Thank god too. I couldn't stand to be near them when Liam handcuffed me and made me follow him around like a lost puppy. I swear I probably would have lost my shit if I had to see them make out one more time!" The two chuckled, enjoying that they had time to themselves to laugh at conversations and joke about complete nonsense.

"You probably deserve it!"

Theo groaned. "No, I didn't! My eyes were scarred and I couldn't do anything with my hands. Hell, I couldn't go anywhere. I felt like some pervert forced to watch some teenagers go at it,"

The two met silence. A lot had changed during that time. Theo had finally told Malia how he felt about her, Malia had felt the same way, and things were looking up for them.

Filled with so much emotion and contemplation, Theo learned into Malia and cupped her cheek. His lips met hers in a soft embrace. Malia was caught off guard by the sudden affection, but gave into it. She also had missed him in a way she never knew she would. As the two continued to kiss, their passions for each other grew stronger. Maybe it was the exhilarating thought of getting caught that made them release their animalistic needs, but Malia's heart constricted from just the amount of love she could have for another person.

 **Please skip to * if you aren't comfortable reading steamy scene**

Theo's hands slowly dropped to her waist gripping her securely. He was claiming what was his. Malia's emotions got the best of her as she laid on top of Theo, her hands gripping his face. Their kisses were deeper, harder, as if trying to make up for the lost time they had had. It was like feeding a craving that was left unsatisfied. Feeling bold, Theo's fingers drifted towards the zipper of her shorts pushing them down slowly.

Malia suddenly froze and moved her head away to stare at Theo.

"Are you sure? I don't know if I'm ready," She bit her lip as Theo had discovered this was her way of showing she was nervous.

As much as Theo to take her, he wasn't going to force her into anything she didn't want to. And as hard as his desires fought against his better judgement, he knew that his feelings for Malia ran deep.

"If you don't want to we don't have— "

"No, I do!" Her hands went to cover her face in shame. "But I haven't done it since Stiles and I were together."

"Hey," Theo's hands went to covered face and pushed to push her hands away. "as much as I want you. We can wait."

Theo snickered. He was turning into a softie all for her. It was ridiculous that he was losing his bad boy streak.

"No, I w-want to. I want you just as bad." Immediately without thinking, Malia pressed herself against him straddling him.

Taken by surprise, Theo put his hands back on Malia's small frame and kissed back with everything he had. His adrenaline was running high and his body easily got heated quickly. The fire between them continued to grow. Returning back to what he intended to do, Theo pushed down Malia's shorts in a flash while Malia broke away to remove her shirt. The two were frenzy animals in heat, eager to take each other to new heights.

As Malia was continuing to shed clothing, Theo did the same quickly unbuckling his jeans until the two were naked, breathing heavily with lust in their eyes.

The rooms temperature seemed hotter than before as the two continued to kiss each other into further abandon. Theo's lips drifted towards Malia's neck leaving hickeys as he went further down to explore her body. Their panting increased their need for each other as Theo continued to reach towards his awaited destination.

"Theo…" Malia panted responding to Theo's kisses as if they were fire spreading across her skin.

"Just take it," Theo responded continuing until his lips met her bundle of nerves. As if on que, Theo went back up to kiss Malia's delectable lips and whispered,

"I'm goanna say this again, are you sure?"

"Yes!" She screamed, pulling Theo back up for a kiss sealing herself to him, "don't tease me!"

With a mischievous glint in his eye, Theo lined himself up to her entrance and slightly poked himself against her but never pushing all the way in.

"Theo!" She cried out, "Stop being an asshole and do it!"

"What do you say?" He chuckled.

"PLEASE THEO JUST DO IT!" Malia's control was at its end and before she knew it, Theo granted her request and shoved himself quickly in one thrust.

Malia gasped at the intrusion that her bundle of nerves felt and held onto Theo's broad shoulders for support. Theo continued to push in and out until the two fell into a rhythm. Their bodies went in sync guiding each other towards their release.

"C'mon. Faster," Malia panted in Theo's ear as the two increased in speed.

"Almost there," Theo increased his thrusts until he could feel himself release into Malia.

 ***Here you can read now. No Mature content.**

When the two were finished, Theo pulled away from Malia to freshen up in the bathroom leaving Malia to dwell on what just happened.

 _You're an idiot, why did you have sex with him?_

 _You like him, stop denying it._

Her brain was split between her unrational and rational self. But at the time when they were at it, only desire played a role in her decision to sleep with Theo.

 _Did she regret it? Probably not._

 _But was she gonna suffer the consequences of her actions? Most likely._

Even if she knew what she did was wrong, Malia couldn't help but feel happy. She hadn't felt so elated ever since Stiles and her broke up. If things could have been fixed, she wished they did. Sadly, the flame between her and Stiles burned out, too late to recover.

"Did you enjoy some fun time?" Theo came behind her and gave her a blanket to wrap themselves up with. The two had done it on the couch and realized that if Peter were to sit on the couch he would probably know what happened. At least not with whom Malia slept with yet.

"Yes. I did. Did you? Was it good?"

"I've had better," Theo smirked pressing a loving kiss to Malia's hickeys on her neck.

"You asshole, you marked me! Hey!" She punched his abs frowning at his answer.

"It's a nice reminder that you're mine. Listen, I'm sorry about not contacting you last week. I'm glad we did this. I feel much closer to you than I've felt with anyone," The two laid on the sofa, Theo's arms around Malia's naked form in the blanket.

Malia scooted closer to him, "Me too. But you're gonna have to put powder on these hickeys to keep them hidden,"

Theo groaned. "Leave 'em on for a little longer." Theo pressed his lips against her neck again to kiss the hickeys.

"I— "

 _kiss._

"Love"

 _Kiss_

"Them"

 _Kiss_.

"All"

"Fine," Malia laughed. The two continued to make out for a little while longer savoring each other from their heated performance.

"You wanna go again?" Theo smirked, "I still have the stamina,"

"Yes but— "

"Shit, I didn't wear a condom!" Theo cried, pulling away from Malia.

"Hey it's fine— "

'No, it's not fucking fine! I could get you pregnant. Fuck, I'm not ready to be a father,"

"Theo," Malia held him close, "I'm on birth control don't worry. Every morning before school, Lydia gets me coffee and I pour some morning herbs into them. She told me that's the safest way."

At this, Theo's posture relaxed as he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank god," He sighed in contentment.

"So, what now?" Theo asked massaging Malia's bare back with his fingers.

"I don't know. I guess we continue to sneak around. I love you, Theo. It's been taking me a while to say that and I— "

Suddenly another voice came from the front door.

"Malia, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" At this the two froze in each other's arms unsure what their next move was going to be.

 **HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY to keep yall on your toes! I REALLY hope you guys liked this chapter. I had a request earlier to make a steamy scene, so I hope I did it justice. Please note that was my first time even doing one, so I hope that it was good!**

 **Who do you think is at the door?**

 **Please Review. Favorite. Follow.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **XxDani**


	12. Chapter 11

**UNEDITED. BEWARE OF ERRORS!**

"Go, go go!" Malia hissed at Theo pushing him off the couch quickly with no clothes on.

"Hmph," Theo landed with a thud on the ground scurrying to find the rest of his clothes. Their hearts were pounding vigorously as footsteps grew louder. At the same time, the two were eager to get caught at what they had done. It probably would've been a lot easier to come clean, but then again it wasn't an option when it came to them. They had already broke too many rules to even tell the truth anymore.

"Grab your clothes, you ass!" Malia was already putting on her underwear and latching her bra, while Theo still laid on the ground naked admiring Malia's slick and smooth body.

"What are you doing Theo? Get dressed."

"I'm too busy enjoying the view," With a few more insults, Theo finally grabbed his jeans and started latching on his belt.

"Oh shit. You're already getting down and dirty,"

It was from that voice alone that the tension that was tightly wound within themselves seemed to dissipate. The sound of the voice was familiar, one that Malia would have known anywhere.

"Jesus Christ, put on some clothes you filthy animals," Theo stopped Malia from latching on her jeans to just kiss her with so much passion, that Malia forget herself for a moment. The two were quickly engaged in themselves that they didn't realize there was an audience-or rather a person who was watching their show of public affection.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Malia gritted through her teeth. "you don't even knock before you come…"

"Well yeah now I wish I did knock so I didn't have to see all that," With a disgusted expression on his face, Stiles gestured to the both of them as he was speaking. He gulped uncomfortably and moved towards the farthest chair in the corner to sit down.

"I'm… just gonna..." His hands did most of the talking as he looked away from the couple to focus on anything that could distract him from the awkward situation at hand.

Malia couldn't help but feel the tension in the room as she hunted for the rest of her clothes scattered on the floor.

"A little warning would've been helpful, Stiles," Theo grumbled putting on his shirt. When he was done dressing, Theo just admired Malia's half naked form. Lust was prominent in his eyes as he looked down to check her ass every time she bent over to pick up a strip of clothing.

"Stop staring at my ass, Raeken,"

However, it didn't help when Stiles easily got distracted and was checking her out as well. At least this time, Malia's eyes met his and she gave him a murderous look.

"That includes you, Stiles. You all are a bunch of perverts," Malia's heart was beating faster and faster at the act that she had done. Now, her mind couldn't think straight. If only Stiles hadn't barged in, she might've considered going for a second round. Then again, the overwhelming emotions within her threatened to consume the logic in her brain.

When Malia was decent, the two sat as far as possible on the couch eyes focused on Stiles's disgusted expression.

Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly. "I thought that I could get some dinner here. Scott is too busy with Kira, Lydia said she had to study, and Liam is still moping over his girlfriend. Everyone seems too busy for me! I'm starving, Malia. I was hoping you had some leftover pizza in the fridge, but now that I'm here, I think I'd rather go to McDonalds,"

"Pizza?" Malia laughed, "Stiles, I always have some. Knock yourself out,"

"Thank God!" He went to the fridge and served himself two pieces of pizza. Once the pieces were heated, Stiles sat on the chair opposite of Theo and Malia munching on food heaven.

"You're not gonna say anything?" Theo said staring at Stiles enjoying food.

"Why should I? I know you two are dating. Though I really didn't want to witness what I just did, but I don't really care. I'm just too hungry to rant right now,"

"Please don't tell anyone Stiles," Malia's fearful eyes were prominent. She knew that if Stiles told Scott, he would never look at her the same for dating someone that clearly betrayed him and even almost killed him.

"Okay," Stiles stared at the pair. "You guys okay? You're both acting as if one of yall have an STD or something,"

"Stiles don't tell anyone!" Theo said calmly, scooting closer to Malia and engulfing her into his arms.

"The only reason I'm not telling anyone Theo is because I care about Malia's happiness and my loyalty. Scott wouldn't like it if he knew I was okay with this," Stiles gestured to the couple cuddling against each other.

"Now don't think I'm getting all soft on you, because I'm not. I still despise and hate the things you did to Scott and me. You and those dread doctors deserve to rot in hell for all the drama you put the pack in. For god's sake you almost killed Malia."

Suddenly Stiles's calm persona altered. Though he acts as if he doesn't care about Theo and Malia's relationship, it seemed as if there was still some little part within him that will always disagree with the shocking relationship that had just transpired.

"I don't even see how Malia could've forgiven you after that. What would've happened if she actually died? Do you think you would've been alive for killing one of us?"

"Stiles stop—"

"No," Stiles thundered, his pizza was forgotten as he stood up from the chair and approached Theo with a hardened expression on his face. "You turned me against my best friend. You made him believe that I wasn't there for him. You were willing to betray Scott, after everything he's done for you. Don't you even feel a little remorse for the things you've done, and the relationships you've broken?"

Theo continued to stare at Stiles, taking in everything that he was saying. Stiles wasn't wrong in his facts. Theo had done some painful actions that he knew he had to suffer for. He knew that his evil deeds wouldn't go unpunished,"

"You're sick for killing off your amateur pack of wanabees. Did you really think that you could've carried out your plans and not be stopped? You're not the only one that's smart. But in the end, who saved the day? We did. Scott's pack did. You only brought havoc that we had to clean up. But now, you don't have that authority anymore," Drained from his rant, Stiles suddenly sat down at the chair again looking away from the couple into the dark night through the windows.

Silence settled between the three of them at what just happened. They all reflected on what Stiles had said. None of it was false, but the reality of them was hard to understand.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Malia," Stiles said after a couple of minutes, "He better not break your heart in the end,"

Those words hung in the air as Stiles stood up from his chair ready to leave Malia's house.

"I'm gonna go—"

"Wait!" Malia jumped up from the couch clutching onto Stiles's hand that was enclosed against the doorknob.

Malia could recognize that scent. It was one that she feared. When she was a new wolf, she knew exactly what she was up against. Her grip suddenly slackened on Stiles's arm as her eyes glanced from left to right.

"Theo do you smell that?" Her eyes darted towards Theo's, a silent conversation passing between them.

Theo nodded standing up from the couch to approach her. The scent grew stronger with each step he took towards the door. If only it would go away. He really didn't need anything to happen this late at night.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked worriedly. His eyes glanced between the couple, grim expressions on their faces.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes. It drove Stiles crazy.

"Will someone please tell me what the fu—"

"Duck!" Malia screeched as suddenly a bullet blasted straight through the window aiming acutely to a body that dropped dead on the ground.

"NO!"

 **Hello guys! Another update for the week :0 I hope you really like this one! Next update comes next week. You know what to do!**

 **FOllOW.**

 **FAV.**

 **REVEW.**

 **SHARE!**

 **Please if you could share this story that'd be great! It would mean the world! Who do you think got hurt? Let me know who you thought it was! Until next time!**

 **XxDani**


End file.
